Elizabeth goes to Genoa City
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth goes on a road trip to California to see her sister. She stops in Genoa City for a few days where mayhem happens. This is a one-shot where Elizabeth sees her friends in the strangest of places. She gets her man in the end but who is it. Jason or Lucky. I hope you enjoy.


This is a one-shot with my favorite character Elizabeth Webber. It is from this time but AH. She is going to take a one-way trip to her past and future all mixed up. She is going to Genoa City, WI on her way to see her sister in California. She is going to be in an accident where her past loves turn up in hilarious ways. Her true love comes to save her from herself but who is it, Jason or Lucky? I hope you like it. It has been something that I have been wanting to do since Jason Thompson went over to Y&R.

Now that Jason knows who he is and wanting to go back to his old life as Jason Morgan, Elizabeth decides that she needs a road trip to see her sister, Sarah in California. She asks for a month off to try to find herself again. Dr. Monica Quartermaine does not have a problem with it since it will give Jason time to get back to his wife, Sam and their son, Danny.

Elizabeth talked to her grams about taking the boys for a few weeks so she could drive to see her sister and try to clear her head. She told her that she would love to and that she will fly the boys to Sarah's so she can drive the boys back home. She was planning on spending some time there in California anyway so it would be easier that way.

"Jason, I am taking some time to clear my head about everything that is going on. Grams is taking care of the boys and I will be driving to see Sarah. I plan on coming back in a few weeks. Grams is flying to California with the boys so I will be driving them back. I just want to thank you for all that you have done. If you want to talk to Jake, you have gram's cell number and mine. Bye." Jason watched as Elizabeth walked away. He was trying so hard to let her go and her sons. He knew that Sam deserved to have her husband back but he wasn't so sure if that was the right thing to do. He hoped that with Elizabeth leaving it would help him decide which way to go. Whether it staying with his wife or going with his heart.

The boys were excited about going to California. They knew that their mother was having it rough since Jason found out who he was and that their mother knew for a long time and didn't tell him. They also understood what it meant for them too but the only thing that Cameron wanted was for his mother to be happy. Jake was having more problems getting used to not seeing his father all the time. Aiden just went with the flow. He just wanted things to be normal if he actually knew what that meant. Elizabeth kissed her boys and told them she would see them in a week. "Thanks, Gram. I don't know what I would do without you." She prayed that she would never find that out.

She went to Kelly's and picked up her lunch and some things to tide her over. She planned on stopping along the way and had everything mapped out. She loved her new SUV that Jason had bought her after the fire. It had got caught up in the blast and so he bought it for her. She didn't want to take it but she knew that she needed transportation for her boys. It had On-Star and a lot of other perks. She was just getting used to it so she knew this trip was going to show her all that it could do.

She spent the night somewhere in Pennsylvania, and was on to her next stop in Genoa City. She hadn't much sleep in the past few weeks so she planned on staying a day or so in Genoa City because she had heard a lot of great things about the town. She had talked to her sons a couple of times already during the long boring ride. She listened to her music that she had programmed into the car. She was almost there when she realized that she was about to run out of gas. She pulled into a small gas station and filled up her vehicle. She walked inside and almost ran into someone who looked a lot like her former love. He looked just like Lucky but she knew he was in Ireland. This Lucky was a member of a band that came out of Nashville. Their tour bus was outside and it looked like they were about to leave.

"I am sorry but you look like someone I know. Are you related to any of the Spencers of Port Charles?" The guy just looked at her and smiled.

"I am sorry, no relation. My name is Avery Barkley. I wish I could talk more but I am about to get out of here and do a show tonight in Genoa City. If you are going there. I have two front row tickets to our show. My bandmates here, Scarlett and Gunnar." Elizabeth shook her head when she saw his friends.

"I am so sorry. I love your music. I just didn't realize how much you looked like my ex. Thank you for the tickets." She shook their hands, paid for her gas and left. She had never felt déjà vu before but now she knew she had. She was excited about meeting the band. It was really weird about Avery because he really did look like Lucky.

She got to her hotel and checked in. She loved the way the hotel looked on the website but it couldn't compare to actually being there. She went up to her room and started a nice warm bubble bath. She put her clothes in the dresser and closet and got into the tub. She relaxed for a little while and then got changed for the concert. She got directions to where the band was playing and was told she was very lucky because the concert had been sold out almost as soon as tickets were available. She called her grandmother and talked to her sons. She told Cameron about meeting Avery Barkley and that he looked just like Lucky.

"Mom, remember when we bought the cd. I told you that the lead singer looked like him and you just laughed. Even Aiden noticed that he looked like his dad. Can you get us a t-shirt or something? You know that we love their music."

"I promise that I will get you a t-shirt or something. I did get free front row tickets so I guess I was lucky about that." Cameron laughed at that. She got into her SUV and went to the stadium they were playing at. She was getting to her seat when she saw a sad child who looked like she had lost her mother. She was around Jake's age. She was cute, blond with blue eyes.

"I think that my mom must have gotten lost or I have. Can you help me? I have been wanting to go to this concert and she promised me she would get us seats." Elizabeth looked at her and then saw her mother coming towards them.

"I am sorry about that. Faith, you can't take off from me like that. I am so glad that your father and Sage are here. They told me where you were. Thank you for watching my daughter. My name is Sharon. My husband gave me the night off from baby duty to take my daughter to this concert and here I go and lose her."

"That's okay. My name is Elizabeth and I have an extra ticket on the front row. I think that we can sneak both of you with this ticket. If you want." Sharon loved that idea and then Elizabeth saw Avery again. He came over to them and when he saw Elizabeth he just smiled.

"Did I hear you right? Did you say that you were going to sneak two people on one ticket? You know we can't have that here. But I can do you all one better. Since I know you seem to think that I am related to your ex, I think that the three of you can go backstage and watch us from there. We can sign anything you want and maybe if you are good and not try to sneak anyone else in, I might have a surprise for you." Elizabeth knew that Avery was teasing her but she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Lucky would have done the same thing.

Sharon, Faith and Elizabeth followed Avery backstage. She felt silly for thinking about sneaking two strangers up front with her but this seemed a lot more fun. They watched the show from backstage and had great seats. She realized how much she really loved country music and that it was almost magical. Faith was having a great time and so was Sharon. Avery brought the three of them onstage for the last song. He sang to the three of them and Faith was in love. She just knew that she was going to marry him someday. Sharon had a bit of a crush too but she was too happy with Dylan to think of anyone else. When they were getting off stage, Elizabeth fell down a flight of stairs. She was unconscious and Sharon and Faith felt terrible. Avery called a rescue and Elizabeth was taken to the hospital. She was unconscious for the next few hours. When she awakened, Sharon was there with her husband, Dylan.

"I am so glad that you are alright. Faith had such a great time last night and she couldn't stop talking about you and Avery. He has been here since you fell. You have also been getting calls from your sons back home and your grandmother. They are on their way here. Elizabeth, this is my husband Dylan." Elizabeth was in total shock. She felt that fell into the Twilight Zone. She is seeing all these men that looked like men she used to know back in Port Charles.

"I want to thank you for letting my wife and step-daughter tag along with you last night. I am sorry about your fall. I know it must be scary being here and not knowing anyone when you got hurt. I did hear that your boys and grandmother are on their way here. I know that must make you feel better." Elizabeth didn't know whether to say something or laugh. She knew if she told him that she also reminded her of someone she knew that it would be too weird.

When she didn't think things could get any stranger she saw Billy. "Is he a doctor here or is he married to someone else too." Sharon thought maybe Elizabeth had hit her head too hard. "No, Billy is not a doctor. I don' think the residents of this town could make it with him as our doctor. He is the resident screw up kind of like me. Billy, come here and meet my friend, Elizabeth. She seems to think you are a doctor." Billy just laughed. Stitch came in to check on his new patient.

"I am your doctor, Dr. Ben Rayburn, but just call me Stitch. That is what everyone calls me. I am glad that you are awake. I have heard that you are thinking a lot of people here seem to look like your friends and family back home. I am sure that once that bump of yours goes down, everything will be back to normal. Although, I don't know if anyone really knows what normal means. I want you here for one more night and I think that tomorrow you will be able to go back home or should I say to the hotel you are staying at." Elizabeth was sure that she was in a dream and decided to go with it. Maybe when her grandmother showed up that things would be normal again.

A couple hours later, the boys showed up at the hospital. Audrey had brought them with Jason. He had heard about her fall and had to come see her to make sure that she was really alright. The minute that Elizabeth left, a part of his heart left too. He knew that she held his heart and not Sam.

"Hi, I wanted to see for myself that you were alright. Audrey told me that you fell at the concert that you went to last night." The hospital was all abuzz because the man that called himself Jason reminded everyone of Billy. Even when Dylan saw Jason it was like each other knew the other in the weirdest way possible.

Audrey was wondering what was going on when she was Jason, Dylan, Billy and Avery together. She just looked at Elizabeth. I am so glad that you are looking at me like you have seen a couple of ghosts too. Grams, this is Avery Barkley. He is one of the members of the band I went to see last night when I fell. He has been watching me making sure I was comfortable and alright since I fell. This is Dylan McAvoy who reminds me of Jason. Last but not least, Billy Abbott or aka Dr. Patrick Drake. I feel like I fell through to a parallel universe. Now that you look like you have too, I know my mind is safe. Her sons, Cameron, Jake and Aiden thought the same things. When Victoria came to check up on Billy who was getting tests done, she saw Jason and thought he was her ex, Billy. It was like maybe their past lives were linked somehow and that was why they reminded them of someone else.

Avery went over to see Aiden and he felt a connection to the young boy and he guessed it was because he missed his daughter at home. Avery had gotten a goodie bag for Elizabeth, Faith and Sharon. Cameron went over to shake Avery's hand and was surprised when Cameron saw tears in Avery's eyes.

"I am sorry, I guess I am missing my wife and daughter more than I thought. I am going to give them a call. My band and I are heading back to Nashville tonight. We have a couple of months before our next tour. I am sure to come here again but I think that we will stop in Port Charles too and I want you all for my guests. Thank you for making this a memorable trip." Avery left them all feeling a little sad but happy for getting to meet him.

Jason sat down next to Elizabeth and watched as her eyes got sleepy. She drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was back home in Port Charles. She found out that even though some things had changed the most important things had not changed.

"Elizabeth, remind the next time we decide to take a trip out of Port Charles that we don't go to Wisconsin. It is too dangerous for us to be there. There was so much snow that I never thought we would make it out alive. Just when I think that we are going to get there, you fall and hit your head. Luckily the hotel we are staying at has a doctor on-call. Dr. Rayburn has been great but you on the other hand, just wants to sleep and talk in her sleep." Elizabeth just laughed and asked him what she had said.

"Well, if I written it down, it would have seemed like a soap opera. Everyone in this town seemed to you to be like someone from home. The weird part was someone here kept thinking that I was some guy named Billy." Elizabeth just kissed her man, happy that he had picked her and her sons and was going to divorce Sam.

AN. I hoped you liked my take on the characters from Young and the Restless, General Hospital and Nashville. Just a little fluff for Valentine's Day.


End file.
